The invention is directed to a pet leash system that is designed to be worn on the collar of a pet.
Such systems are known from, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,766 which discloses a retractable leash that is barrel shaped and has leaf spring that is coaxial with a spool upon which the leash is wound, as well as a ring to which an additional leash or handle may be affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,189 shows a similar design that has a bar-style handle attached to the leash. This is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,817 where the bar-style handle is segmented into three sections that may be straightened when the collar is in use. Related designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,370 and 4,977,860.
All of these systems utilize either no affixed handle or else have an affixed handle that is not ergonomic or does not mate cleanly with the case in a small and lightweight manner. Furthermore, all of these systems use a bias spring that is rigidly fixed at its center point end that only permit a tightening of the spring of the spring when the leash is extended.